Final Fantasy Xtreme SPring Break in Vanna'diel
by Draven Nightly
Summary: The title says it all. Be sure to read the rest of the Final Fantasy X-treme Saga.


Final Fantasy

X-Treme

By. Draven Nightly

**SPRING BREAK IN VANA'DIEL**

Disclaimer: 1

All Final fantasy characters and locations are the exclusive property of Square Enix and do not belong to me.

Every thing else is me and my friends.

**DISCLAIMER 2**

I do not own the characters of Shrew, Kimba, Dustinstaru, Leothedragon, Nosotall, so on and so forth. The players of the above mentioned characters and those not named own them. I also do **NOT** own the Forgotten Legion Link shell. How ever I am a Proud member. Angelonight 

**AN:** You know it occurred to me about a month ago as to why I am starting college on April 11th of all days. And that is because every one was on Spring break. I don't do spring break. Never have, more than likely never will. However given the premises of the Game and The Fic my characters might (yes I said my. I now have permission from the majority to call them mine the X-Treme characters any way so if you don't like it well you now what to suck.) Please try to enjoy this. Oh and be fore warned there are characters mentioned and portrayed in this fic that I don not own (other than licensed FF characters. And to there owners I'm sorry I didn't ask)

**THE SECRET BEACH, VALKURM DUNES, VANNA'DIEL**

Spring break. Xavier didn't get the point. All it was, was just another way for people to get stuck in tourist traps. But every year the students, and SeeDs at Garden left for about two weeks during spring to go and have "fun".

Xavier didn't think that it would be much fun to get a sunburn on an over crowded beach in Spira. He also didn't think that it would be much fun to go back-packing across the mist continent of Alexandria. He didn't feel like "being different" and going to the northern mountains of Midgar to go snow boarding. And he especially didn't feel like "being adventurous" and sneaking in to the lands of Ivalice.

Xavier just didn't get it. He would rather stay right in Garden where it is quiet and peace full for two weeks a year. But no, every one wanted to go on spring break. Some place they had never been, that no one else was going to be. So they had decided to go to Vana'diel. And they had dragged Xavier with, kicking and screaming.

He will admit though that it was rather funny once they shift gated to Bastok in Vana'diel. He found it horridly funny because the lands of Vana'diel have this wonderfully useful spell on them. When ever some one new enters the lands they are given there own personal Mog House, and a Moogle to help them get adjusted to it.

The first thing he had seen once coming to was his Moogle.

"Master, you have finally returned, Kupo!" His Moogle had said throwing it self at him.

"Hello Winda, I missed you too." He had said returning the hug of his overly excited friend.

"The place looks great Winda. What have you been up to."

"I have been keeping your affairs in order counting the days till you came back. Look, Look master you have received a new bed."

Xavier examined the bed he was laying in. it was a splendid four post bed, and he actually felt refreshed.

"Wow this bed is amazing Winda. Where did you get it?"

"It was sent to you by your Mithra friend."

"Which one, I know so many."

"The one you helped out in the Valkurm Dunes. Morgan I think, Kupo."

Xavier looked back down on the bed. Indeed it had been sent by a female. He found several letters on it, as well as several dead bunches of flowers.

"Wow, how long has it been since I was here last."

Winda hovered in the air, her little pink wings keeping a steady beat as she thought about it.

"About two years, Kupo."

Xavier cradled the little creature in his arms, and gave it another hug as well as a little kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Winda for being such a wonderful friend."

The little Moogle blushed and purred.

"It is my job Master. What else can I do, Kupo?"

Xavier let the Moogle go and pulled a gold ring with a smoky pearl on it from his pouch of holding.

"Any thing you put your mind to Winda."

Xavier went to the front door and opened it.

"I will see you before I leave Winda I promise."

With that he had left his Mog House to meet up with every one else.

It hadn't taken long for Drake, Tech, and "Z" to join Xavier out on the steps that lead to the residential area of Bastok. Drake, Tech, and "Z" loved there Mog Houses, "Z" had yet to stop talking about how cute her Moogle was. Drake just thought it was Convenient. Tech was happy to finally meet a Moogle. Clip had come out next, and had looked terrified. Apparently his Moogle had been hovering right in front of his face when he woke up. Ashlin had come out next. He liked the Mog House enough. But still didn't feel right about staying in a place that was overly clean, and every thing being provided for him. Ava had come out shortly after Ashlin, and her hat had been smoking. Apparently she had gotten annoyed with her Moogle and had tried to cast thunder on it. She had then found out that Moogles had natural defenses against magical attacks in Vana'diel, and the spell had been reflected back at her.

Drew had been the last one out of her Mog House. Apparently she had become so terrified when she saw her Moogle that she had hid under the bed. It had taken the Moogle opening the door and flying up to the far opposite corner of the room for her to crawl out from under the bed and run to the door.

It had taken a considerable amount of time for them to settle Drew down. Xavier wasn't surprised though by Clip, Ava, and Drew's reaction. None of the three had seen a Moogle before. After a little bit though they had moved up to the town square and talked about where they would go. It hadn't taken long for them to remember that Xavier had been here several times before. So to be a shit to them he had told them that he knew this great beach where they could have some fun for every one. He had taken that moment to put the ring on.

Instantly he heard numerous voices talking to each other. But a true smile came to his face when he heard one voice in particular. He had then put the pearl on the ring to his forehead and started to speak in his mind. The reaction from the voices had been the same as Windas. In a short time a plan was made, and Xavier had taken the ring away from his head.

With every thing done he had gotten his friends attentions again and told them where exactly they would be going, and that they would have to do it on foot meaning that it would take at least a day.

So they had started out. Every one was bored for the first half day of the trip. By noon they had traveled through South Gustaberg, and North Gustaberg. The monsters had been very few and were so week that no one needed help fighting one. To show off Xavier had trained six Quads to him and killed them all in one attack.

By night fall they had made it through the La Theine Plateau. Xavier thought it would be a good idea for them to spend the night next to a Galka that was standing in a mountain pass by a flag of Bastok. He also decided that it would be a good idea for them to take two man watches all night. To prove his point he had went out and pulled back a ram. It took them a little bit to fight it, but through team work they had beaten it.

"Rest well for tomorrow any monster that attacks you first will be a hard fight. Do not fight any thing that doesn't attack you first."

With that Xavier had settled down and fallen asleep to the sound of his team mates arguing over who would take the first watch.

He had woken early to watch the sun rise, because they were always so beautiful in Vana'diel. At about that time Ashlin and Drake had walked over by him.

"So Xavier this is where you grew up huh?" Drake had asked.

"No, my village as far as I can remember was some where over by Windurst."

"Why did you leave all of this, Xavier? As far as I can tell so far you would have grown up to be a fine ninja. That and the sites are breath taking." Ashlin had commented the entire time watching a group of Mithra as they walked by going through the pass.

"Yes they are spectacular. But as you so aptly told me once Ash, I could not survive in a place that is so clean." Xavier said also watching the group of lovly Cat women walk further into the pass.

"That and circumstance drove me from Vana'diel and landed me in Centra. I just come and visit every now and then."

Ashlin took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He instantly started coughing.

"My god Xavier what is that smell?"

Xavier took just as deep a breath as Ashlin had.

"That my friend is the smell of clean, fresh, non-polluted air."

With that Xavier had picked up his pack and woke the rest of the team up. It had taken some time, and fancy maneuvering to get across the Valkurm Dunes, but they had strolled into Selbina around eleven A.M. Xavier had immediately sent them into Selbina to get some supplies. As soon as they were out of site Xavier put the ring back to his forehead and told the important voice that they were almost to the spot.

Once the supplies were gotten they had set out on the last leg of the trip. It was hard. They reached, what Xavier laughingly called, Goblin row just before noon.

"This is not going to be fun. You see all of those." Xavier had said pointing to a group of fifteen Gobs that hadn't noticed them yet.

"They are between us and our vacation spot, and they will attack us with out mercy. Clip, Ava are you two fully healed and ready to fight.

They both nodded and brought there weapons to the front.

"Good, stay as far back from us as possible. Clip, do not attack unless you have no other choice."

Xavier shifted his gaze to Tech, and "Z".

"Tech, "Z" are you two ready to get dirty? Break there helmets and they will go blind and be unable to breath."

Both of them adjusted there fighting gloves and shoes, then nodded that they were ready.

"Drake, Ashlin, Drew our job is to keep there attention on us. They will kill Ava, and Clip as soon as they can find them.

Drake pulled his spear from his pouch of holding, and checked his boots. Ashlin drew his four foot katana from his waist and let the Mako start to flow. Drew loaded her guns, and then spun them on her fingers to show her readiness. Xavier drew his gun blade and ran straight at the Gobs.

The fight had been fast and intense. The only one to get really hurt had been Drake. He had put himself between a Gob and Ava. But the fight had been won. And now they stood on the Secret Beach. It had taken two summonses and some fancy magic, but they had eventually cleared the beach of all monsters. Xavier knew that they would be back soon enough, but it didn't matter.

He watched as his team mates splashed and played in the water. Ashlin had taken the opportunity to sit in the shade of a tree meditating. Xavier watched as the gently rolling tide gently pushed against Ashlin pant leg. It intrigued him how his friend could still meditate with the constant distraction. Or other distractions as it were. It didn't take long for "Z" to decide to go topless. So there she was running up and down the beach, in her string bikini and nothing else. Xavier willing admitted to him self that the site of "Z" bouncing around topless had been interesting at first. But the only one still looking every time she ran by was Tech.

Then it happened. It started as a low rumble. But soon that low rumble grew so much that near by birds took flight in fear. "Z" quickly put her top back on, as well as her fighting gloves. Every one else was quick to join her in getting ready for battle. Every one but Xavier.

Xavier could only imagine what his team looked like to the arriving people. There they stood in swim suits weapons drawn. Bravely standing there ground as people on Chokobo back came boiling fromt the two cave mouths that lead to the secret beach. He could only imagine how rediculas they looked as Black Mages warped in bringing with them those who could not yet ride a Chokobo.

Every last individual came to a skidding halt infront of his little team. Every mage and newby casual made there way to join the spectacle. But none stood out more than a tall dark Elvaan, wearing the sparkling white armor of a Paladin. He was closely followed by a lithe and grace full Mithra Red-mage. The rest crowded in around these two, and surrounded the little party.

Xavier stormed up to the Elvaan and stood toe to toe with him. The stone cold expression on there faces never changing.

"Um, "X" what's going on here?" Drake asked his eyes falling on several individuals that had the exact same fighting stance as he did, but they had baby dragons.

Tension built in the little group as there leader squared off with the leader of this massive group that had invaded the beach they had been enjoying. With out taking his eyes off of Xavier the Elvaan Slowly drew his sword and loosely held it at his side. In unison every last member of his army did the exact same thing. No matter what kind of weapon it was it left its resting place and was held casually at its owner's side. Xavier slowly drew his Gunblade, and held it at his side as well. All at once the Elvaan gave a wicked sneer and threw his sword arm into the air holding his sword up high.

"HAIL, XAVIER OF THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS!"

Just as suddenly the rest of the people on the beach echoed there leader.

"HAIL, XAVIER OF THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS!"

Xavier grinned him self and threw his arm in to the air as well, Gunblade held high.

"HAIL, SHREW OF THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS!"

He then turned slightly and did it again.

"HAIL, KIMBA OF THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS!"

He raised his Gunblade one last time for good measure.

"HAIL THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS!"

All around them every one started cheering loudly. Every one but team X-treme. Drake, Tech, Ashlin, "Z", Ava, Clip, and Drew watched as every one around them went just crazy cheering.

Slowly every one put there weapons away and the majority started to disburse. Xavier clasped forearms with the tall Elvaan that still stood infront of him.

"Xavier, my friend it has been entirely way too long."

"Yes it has Shrew. Kimba, you are looking as lovely as ever." Xavier finished bowing deeply to the Mithra.

The Mithra bowed just as deeply back to Xavier.

"It is good to see you as well Xavier. And who are your friends?"

Xavier had a wide grin on his face as he introduced his friends in the Forgotten Legions to his friends and family that were team X-treme.

"This is my brother Drake. He is a Dragoon, sumoner."

Drake bowed deeply to the people in front of him.

"This is my sister Zella, we call her "Z". She is our monk."

"I am not a monk." "Z" said after she bowed to Shrew, and Kimba.

"Yes you are." Xavier said as continued down the line.

"This is my brother Ashlin. He is our Samurai."

"That was a very impressive display." Ashlin said bowing.

"Thank you." Shrew said.

"This is Rokyos, he is also a monk as well as a sumoner. We call him Tech."

Tech went to bow but fell flat on his face instead.

"Moving along. This is Ava, she is our black mage."

Ava just scowled as she nodded to the two in front of her. Shrew just grinned.

"And finally, this is Drew. She is a Gunner, red mage."

Drew gave a shaky bow. Shrew, and Kimba returned the bow. Xavier could tell that they were trying really hard not to laugh at the nervous girl.

Xavier couldn't believe how many members of the Legion showed up. He was over joied to see his old friends getting along with his new friends. He watched as Drake, and Leothedragon were trading jumping tips. Nosotall, Dustinstaru, and Clip were talking about various healing magic's. Ava, Drew, and Mesotiny were debating black magic's.

Xavier just lounged back under the shade of a tree watching every one have the time of there lives. He closed his eyes and a slow smile crawled a cross his face.

"I do believe that is the first time I have ever seen a true smile on his face."

Xavier opened his eyes and saw Shrew, Kimba, and Ashlin looking down at him.

"No, no I have seen him with a true smile before." Shrew said.

"I have too. It usually appears when he is thinking about his lost friend. The other times I don't know." This from Ashlin.

"What? "X" is smiling?" "Z" yelled from across the beach.

This brought every ones attention to Xavier. Instead of pissing him off, it just made him smile more.

"Oh my god, he is smiling." Ava said elbowing Drew.

"Mark this day down, our brother is smiling." Drake said.

The entire beach erupted with laughter.

"_This is quite fun. I might have to do this Spring break thing again. Maybe next time you will be here with me."_ Xavier thought to himself.

"Hey "X". Come on the water is great!" "Z" yelled from the water.

"_Why not?"_ Xavier thought getting to his feet.

As he ran every happy thought he had flooded through his mind as he ran into to the water to join his comrades, partners, and friends. He realized as he started splashing around with them that his friends, no HIS FAMILY, would always be there for, and with him. And thus it was that Xavier spent the rest of the two week spring break having fun with his brothers, and sisters. His friends, his Family.

FIN

_Author notes: _

_Ok so compared to the V-day fic this one sucks ass. And my friends in the Forgotten Legions were not as mentioned or portrayed as much as I made it out to be. But oh well MY FRIENDS, and FAMILY were mentioned. And were it not for my BROTHERS, AND SISTERS of the Forgotten Legions I would not still be playing FF11. So I say thank you to Shrew, Kimba, Leothedragon, Dustinstaru (or who ever your playing at the moment Dustin . ), Nosotall, Mesotiny, Captive, Mysticbiznatch, Wildride and Moragnlafe, and so on and so forth (don't be offended if you were not named I can't remember every one, and if I did I would fill up like 20 pages name all of you. Sorry). As always Questions, comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism can be sent to or Also Ch6 Mission to Spira pt 1 is closer than you think. I miss you all so very much. Love ya_

_ GIVES A TRIUMPHANT CHEER FOR THE FORGOTTEN LEGIONS _

_Final Fantasy X-treme is distributed by Madness Studios._

_Draven Nightly, and Madness Studios, are the exclusive properties of Paul S. Mulholland_

_Final Fantasy X-treme is co-owned by Paul & Chris_


End file.
